


Fragile Tears

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: He died from saving his friend and was reborned as a God. But, he has to pay the price of nobody ever remembers him.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Fragile Tears

(Is that so ? Haha .... I'm dead right now. I guess i can't protect him anymore...)

  
_**(That's not necessary. I can turn you into a god.)** _

(A god ?! Seriously ?!)

_**(Of course. But, it came with a price.)** _

(That is ... ?)

_**(Once you've reborned as a god, nobody will ever remember your** _ **_existence on earth._ **

**_As long as they pray and make offerings to your shrine, you can give them protection from any harm.)_ **

(..... As long i can protect him, i'll pay the price.)

_**(The deal has been made. You can talk with the other gods and also visit me anytime. Have a good new life, Riku.)** _

**7 Years later ....**

"Oh no ! I'm gonna be late !" A young boy named Sora was running on the streets.

**Then, he stops in front of a shrine's stairs.**

"Huh ? Have i been to this shrine before ?" He looks around and went up the stairs.

**He looks around and saw a fox statue by the cherry blossom tree.**

"This fox statue looks kinda familiar thou."

**_"You're gonna be late for school."_ **

"Huh ? Whose voice was that.. ? Crap ! I'm late for school !" Sora runs down the stair in a hurry

**As the wind blows the petals, someone was sitting on the cherry blossom branch. Destiny Islands high school...**

"I made it !" Sora slumped on his desk.

"Right before the bell rings. That's new." Roxas pokes Sora's cheek.

"Where have you been thou ?" Kairi asked Sora as she sits on her table.

"I stopped by at this shrine that has a fox statue. It feels like i've been there before but i can't seem to remember it." Sora scratches his head.

"We can visit the shrine after school !" Says Kairi, happily.

"Count me in !" Xion pops out from no where.

"Don't scare me like that, Xion !" Roxas got surprised by Xion.

"Hehe, sorry !"

**After school, they went to the same shrine that Sora stop by this morning.**

"Wow, what a nice shrine !" Kairi and Xion got amazed by it.

"Looks normal to me." Roxas looks around.

"There it is !" Sora runs to the fox statue.

"It's pretty !" Kairi pats the fox statue.

"Hey, there's another one right here." Roxas points at another fox statue on the right side.

"You're right ! I didn't noticed this one !"

"Umm, are you 4 want to make a wish ?

**A young girl with blond hair in a priestess clothes greets them.**

"Sorry to bother you !" everyone bows at the girl.

"It's alright ! I just started working here today. My name is Naminé." She smiles at them.

"I'm Kairi and this is Sora, Xion and Roxas." Kairi introduces them to her.

"Oh right ! Let's make a wish !" Xion grabs Roxas's hand and sprints to the wishing bell.

"I can walk by myself you know !"

"You're coming, Sora ?"

"I'll be there in a moment ! You know, it feels like we would be best friends. I wonder if can actually hear this thou." Sora laugh while scratching his head.

_**"Of course i can hear you, Sora."** _

**A young man with long silver hair, fox ears and tail was sitting on the cherry blossom tree branch.**

"G----God ?!" Sora got surprised.

"Quite down, Sora. Not all humans can see me you know." the fox god jumps down from the tree.

"Wait, how can i see you ?" Sora tilts his head.

"That's because you've visited this shrine many times when you were a kid."

"Really ?! How can i don't remember anything about this shrine." He scratches his head in confusion.

"You've always been like this, Sora. Glad to see you're all grown up." The fox god scuffles Sora's head.

"Hey ! Knock it off ! But, i can't remember your name."

"Me ? Just call me, Riku. If anything troubling you, you know where to find me."

**A strong gust of wind blows the flower petals and the fox god is gone.**

"Sora, you're okay ?" Kairi holds Sora's hands.

"Ka--kairi ! Ye--yeah, i'm alright !" His face went all red and laughs.

"Oii, Sora ! Ven just called. We better get back before you know who does." Roxas went downstairs.

"Wait for me !"

(Riku, huh ? Who knew that i would be friend with a god !)


End file.
